


Note

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: the monster hunters- http://themonsterhunters.com/





	Note

There’s a note taped to the fridge, as if someone wanted to tape the note to a bedroom door then realised the person the note was for sleeps on the sofa. Roy notices how the note has been left, instead of actually reading the note. He doesn’t have to read the note. He knows what it says. It’s cold and indifferent, from Ginny to tell him that she’s leaving. that their marriage wasn’t anything real and she was going to Greg’s. it’s a reminder and he’s not sure why he’s kept it. He’s not sure why he’s kept the flat.

**Author's Note:**

> the monster hunters- http://themonsterhunters.com/


End file.
